A Little Too Close To Home
by Jaki
Summary: Ben finds it difficult to cope when a his own son is the victim of child abduction


A Little Too Close To Home  
  
  
  
This one's about Ben, cause he doesn't seem to get many fics at the moment. He kids come to stay at a very busy time. Oh! And Jo  
and Jack! I got them in on it too!   
  
Disclaimer:- I just borrowed them all, and promise to give them back no worse for wear. They all belong to Seven and all them.   
  
*********   
  
"Daddy!" a young voice squealed as the front door of the station slammed closed.   
The Heelers' heads all turn to see a flutter of blonde plaits appear.   
"Emma?" asked Jack. He could barely remember the Stewart kids, so he hoped he had the right name.   
"Hi Jack! Where's Dad?" the high pitched voice asked.   
Jack reached over the small gate and pulled Emma over, "I'll just get him from PJ's office okay?"   
Jo turned to entertain Emma. "Where are Josh and Maddy?"   
"They're in the car," said Emma shyly, "...with Mum."   
"Hello, Ben?" called a voice.   
Ben's blonde head appeared from PJ's office. "Rachel?.... What are you doing here?"   
Just then Emma jumped up and wrapped herself around Ben. "Daddy!"   
"Hey sweety, look you stay here with Jo and Jack, while Mummy and I talk."   
He looked up to see his other quieter children. "Is that okay guys?"   
"Josh! My mate!" PJ wandered out of his office.   
"PJ! Pow! I shot ya!" Josh jumped up and pretended to shoot PJ.   
"Not if I get you first!"   
"Looks like I don't get a choice do I?" grumbled Madeline. She slid into a chair next to Jo, prepared to sulk.   
  
Ben and Rachel quickly slipped out of the room, escaping the noise of the children.   
"Why are you here Rachel?" said Ben, quick to the point.   
"Look, it was completely unexpected. "   
"What is ?"   
"I have to go overseas for work,"   
"I spose Mr. Money bags is going too?"   
"Ben, I'm sorry, it's only for a month."   
"A month! Jesus Rachel, a little warning would be nice. And what about their school?"   
"Please Ben, I'll make it up to you I promise. And you're always saying that you want to spend more time with them."   
"I don't really have a choice do I?"   
"The stuffs in the car, I'll get into all in, then we have to go. The plane leaves tonight."   
  
*******   
  
"I'm sorry Ben, but there is no way. I can give you today, but that's all. We are completely understaffed since Maggie... well, we  
can't afford to miss you. I can't just have Jo and Jack by themselves. God, nothing would get done. The kids will just have to  
stay in the watch house during the day. And Emma has friends here, I'm sure they won't mind looking after the kids for a couple  
of hours. "   
"Thanks anyway Boss."   
Ben wandered out looking annoyed. "Okay kids, lets go to your rooms."   
  
Ben and the kids scuttled into the house.   
"I get the room by myself. I'm the oldest." stated Madeline   
"Nah, it's my room but. That's not fair." Emma turned to her father, "It's MY room, isn't it Dad."   
"Look Em, Maddy let's decided this later."   
"But I'm not sleeping with girls Dad.!" put in Josh. "I'll get girl germs. "   
"Josh, don't talk about your sisters like that."   
He turned Emma and Maddy who were still arguing. "Come on guys, let's compromise. How about swapping every week?"   
"I'd rather sleep on the couch!" grumbled Madeline.   
"That's not fair Maddy. We can't always get what we want."   
"*I'll* sleep on the couch!" called Josh, jumping up and down with excitement. "I wanna sleep on the couch!"   
"Suits me!" said Emma cheerily. "I get a room to myself."   
"Not quite, Emma. Where is Josh's stuff going to go?"   
"It can go in Emma's room. There is heaps of space." suggested Madeline slyly.   
"I get to sleep on the couch!" yelled Josh. He jumped on to the couch then pretended to snore.   
The two girls turned and went straight to their rooms.   
"Jesus, this is going to be a long day."   
  
Just as Ben went to the fridge to get himself a drink, he heard Emma run out.   
"DAD! When can I see Maggie!"   
"Oh shit!" muttered Ben.   
  
********   
  
"Hello, Mt. Thomas Police, Constable Parrish speaking."   
"Yes,"   
"For *how* long?"   
"Okay Mrs. Tanner, we will be right there."   
  
Jo put down the phone. She turned to Jack, "Come one Stretch we've got a missing child."   
Jo stuck her head into PJ's office, "Umm, me and Jack are going out to check out a missing child. "   
"Sure Jo."   
  
*******   
  
"So Jo, where is this place?"   
"Take a left here."   
Jack swung the car into the street.   
"What kind of mother would let their kid go missing. I mean, I wouldn't ever let mine out of my sight." stated Jo.   
"But you gotta let your kids have some freedom."   
"Not at 5 they won't. They'll always be within ear shot."   
Jack parked the car, outside an untidy house. There was no sign of life. Jack and Jo jumped out and headed for the door.   
After knocking for about five minutes, finally the door opened, revealing a short woman with messy dark hair.   
"Are you those coppers?" she said rudely.   
"Hi, I'm Constable Jo Parrish, and this is Constable Jack Lawson. May we come in?"   
"Oh, if you have to."   
Jack and Jo stepped into the house, following the women. They stepped over piles of dirty clothes, and tried to avoid the  
children's toys all over the place.   
"SO when did you first notice your son was missing?" asked Jack.   
"Oh, yesterdee some time. "   
"Do you mind if I ask why you didn't ring us earlier?" questioned Jo, trying to hide her disgust of the woman.   
'Oh, cos of the telly, they say you have to wait 24hrs to report a missing person." she slurred.   
"In this situation that could have been disregarded. A missing child is taken very seriously."   
"Oh, Justin always goes missin.' He usually turns up. But this time he didn't."   
"Okay then, " said Jack as he sat down, shooting a look at Jo, "what were you doing when you first realised your son was  
missing."   
"Oh, it was 'bout 5pm. He'd been in the front yard playing since lunch, and I called to him that his tea was ready, and if he  
wanted his grub, he'd better hurry up. But he never came. So I stuck me head out the door, and I couldn't find him. I yelled out  
to 'im 'gain. But he didn't come. So I said if he wanted to be stupid, he wasn't getting none food. I went back in side, and fed  
meself. I then sat meself in front of the telly, and waited for 'im. Then, I think I fell asleep. I called you after I got up and had  
me shower."   
"Do you mind if we look outside Mrs. Tanner?" asked Jo, wanting to get away from the woman.   
"It's Miss. Tanner. Me hubby pissed off when I got pregnant."   
"I'm sorry to hear that Miss Tanner. Would you mind showing us where Justin plays.   
  
*******   
  
"So you kids will be alright, now? " asked Ben giving Emma a hug.   
"Why did it happen? Why did he..."   
"I don't know Em. It's not very fair huh."   
"He's a really mean guy huh Dad?" said Josh.   
"Something like that mate."   
"Why does everyone have to die?" yelled Maddy, and ran out of the front door.   
  
******   
  
"I can't believe that woman." said Jo from the urn.   
"She was pretty weird." admitted Jack.   
Jo put her cup down, and took a step towards Jack. At that very moment, Madeline came running in, plowing straight into Jo.   
"Ow! Maddy, are you okay?"   
Maddy collapsed into a crying heap. Jo knelt down next to her.   
"Hey sweety, it's alright." she leaned over and gave the crying child a hug.   
To Jo's surprise, she didn't resist.   
"It.... not....fair!" sobbed Maddy.   
"What isn't fair sweety?"   
"Why did she have to die. I don't want her to be dead!"   
Jo quickly figured out what the young girl was rabbling about. "I know. It's pretty scary wasn't it. But Maggie is safe now. She  
is in heaven now." She lifted the girl up, so she was upright, then turned to find Ben standing behind her. "Look Maddy, Dad's  
here." Maddy turned to her Dad and gave him a hug. He lifted her up, mouthing his thanks to Jo, and carried her off to the  
residence.   
"Oh, you're getting a bit big for this now Maddy. Come on, lets go watch a video with Josh and Emma. Sound of Music maybe?"  
[author's note:- hehehehe!]   
  
*******   
  
"Okay, what now PJ?" asked Jo   
"Well, none of his friends and family have seen this kid. " stated PJ   
"What about door knocking. Like other then the street, which me and Jo already did." suggested Jack.   
"But what about the skid marks in front of the house- could be kidnapping." put in Jo   
"Quite likely." said PJ. "Jack, see if we have any stolen cars."   
"Already done, not a one. "   
PJ rubbed his temple. "Well we could've done a road block, if we'd known earlier!"   
"That women is pathetic." said Jo angry, "she doesn't even seem to care a great deal."   
"Well all we can do now is put the word out for any suspicious cars with a young boy in them."   
  
*******   
  
The next morning Ben awoke with Josh lying beside him.   
"G'day mate," he whispered, looking at his son closely.   
Josh didn't respond, just snuggled closer to his dad. Ben ruffled his blonde mop, and put an arm around him.   
  
The quiet was quickly destroyed by the sound of someone knocking on the door.   
"BEN! You there?" came the voice.   
Ben picked up Josh, and headed to the door. "I'm coming," he muttered.   
"Ben!" said Jo as he opened the door. "We need you right now! We had a missing kid, and there's been a sighting off Old Hope  
Road. We need you to help search." Jo stopped for a breath.   
"Alright, give me ten minutes."   
  
*******   
  
When Ben emerged from the residence looking slightly presentable, the station was a sea of blue.   
"Morning Ben!" said Jack smiling.   
"Mmmph." Ben muttered. He rubbed his eyes, "So what's going on,"   
"Me and Jo are going down now, then you and PJ in about 20 minutes. Tom's staying here and waiting for Mrs. Tanner. This lot,  
well who knows." said Jack pointing the St. Davids blokes that'd appeared. "Let Tom worry 'bout them."   
  
Jo and Jack then left and jumped into a patrol car and headed off for Old Hope Road.   
  
********   
  
"Ben?" said the head that shot out from the CI office, "a word?"   
"G'day mate. What's going on? I've got the kids in the house, and no one to watch 'em. I hope they're alright." said Ben  
thoughtfully.   
"Well, 5yr old boy, Justin Tanner, missing due to a particularly negligent type of mother. It's so bad it's on the verge of  
criminal."   
"Jesus, I try not to leave Josh by himself, unless Maddy's there, and only if there's an adult near by. That reminds me, I'd  
better tell Tom. "   
"Just warning you now Ben, from the report we got, this doesn't look good at all."   
  
*********   
  
"Is this it here?" asked Jack,   
"I swear, one day I'm going to drive. You're hopeless at remembering directions. But yes it's here."   
  
The two young constables jumped out, and put on their vests. They radioed in, and started to look around, rifles poised.   
"JUSTIN!"   
"I hate doing this," muttered Jo.   
"Why? We're hopefully going to return a ...JUSTIN...lost little boy to his cow of a mother." said Jack laughing.   
"But what if, he's well, dead. I don't want to see that."   
They walked on in silence for a while, with the occasional 'JUSTIN.'   
About two minutes later, Jack noticed a snake hole ahead of him.   
"Hey look Jo" he said excitedly, the country hooligan child coming out in him.   
"What? " she asked looking up at him. As she turned to head, she didn't see what Jack had been pointing at, and she stepped  
straight on it.   
"OW" she yelped, as she fell to the ground.   
"Jo! Are you alright?" He ran to her, and put an arm around her. He lifted her up, despite her protestations onto a near by log.   
"Give us a look." Jack demanded, pushing up the leg of her pants with one hand, keeping another around her to support her.   
"It's fine, just jarred it probably."   
Jack looked, up suddenly realising the compromising position they were in. Jo realised the same thing. But she couldn't bring  
herself to withdraw the gaze she sent, and he returned. She wondered if Jack had the sudden urge she had at that moment.  
Come on Parrish, she told herself, lost kid to find remember.   
  
She jumped up, still relying on Jack to support her. "It's alright. We've got to find Justin."   
They started to walk again, but slower, to allow for Jo.   
"Look, there!" yelled Jack after about ten minutes.   
Jo quickened the pace to what appeared to be a child, while Jack hung back to radio Tom.   
"I think we found him Boss."   
"Oh shit!" muttered Jo at what they saw.   
  
******   
  
"Okay Tom. 508 back on main channel." muttered PJ.   
"So, I wonder what state the child's in?" wondered Ben allowed.   
"Dunno. Tom didn't say much. At least we know the areas safe, if anyone wanted to stop us finding him, it'd been done to Jack  
and Jo by now."   
  
*******   
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," whispered Jo faintly, clutching at Jacks arm for support.   
Jack slowly bent down, and searched for a pulse. But it only confirmed what they already knew. A young child matching Justin  
Tanner even to the birth mark on his back, lay bruised, battered and very much dead face down in front them. The child lay  
naked, with branches and leaves already starting to hide his small body.   
"What now?" asked Jack.   
The colour had started to return to Jo's face, and she turned to her friend. "Radio the Boss again. Then see if you can find his  
clothes."   
Jack scuttled off, eager to do anything he could in this unfamiliar situation. Jo pulled off her vest, then her jacket and jumper.  
She lifted the child up, brushed the dirt from his face. The bruising around his chest suggested he had been severely bashed,  
and probably raped or molested before coming to his death. She closed his eyes, then placed her police jumper on him. She then  
wrapped him in her jacket, and lay him down again.   
  
She took a few steps back and sat down a log. Jack came up behind her.   
"I can't..." started Jack, "I can't go and...." Jack sat down feeling inadequate.   
"He was only a kid." stated Jo simply, shivering from the wind. She leaned against him, not really knowing why. Just cause it felt  
right she decided later. He responded by placing his arm around her. They sat together, waiting for Ben and PJ to arrive.   
  
Suddenly from behind, Ben and PJ appeared.   
"Is he..." but PJ stopped.   
The two senior officers just stood there, looking down at the child. They saw the bruising around the face, and didn't need to  
be told why he was wearing Jo's jacket and jumper.   
"Jesus," muttered PJ.   
  
*******   
  
"Please come into my office Mrs. Tanner," greeted Tom as the straggly women entered the station. He guided he in, and sat her  
down.   
"Have you found that little bugger Justin yet?" she croaked. She clearly had had a big night, and was feeling the effects of it.   
"Um, yes we have Mrs. Tanner. But I'm afraid I have some bad news. We found Justin, but he was dead. His body appeared to  
have many bruises, suggesting he had been kidnapped and assaulted before his death." Tom tactfully left out his young  
constables opinion on what kind of assault.   
"Pardon..." Mrs Tanner looked at Tom blankly.   
"We will need you to identify the body of course."   
"Ah..."   
"I'm really sorry Mrs. Tanner, I really am."   
  
*********   
  
When the Ambos arrived, PJ was roadside to meet them.   
"Just a stretcher guys I think. This kid died awhile ago. " PJ led them in to where Jo and Jack had found the boy.   
  
Homicide were walking around looking for evidence, while Jack and Jo hadn't moved from their log, still in shock. PJ hadn't  
attempted to move them. Ben stood waiting, staring at the child. He couldn't help but see Josh in the child, and shivered at the  
thought.   
  
*******   
  
Mrs. Tanner had left by the time the heelers returned to the station. PJ went quietly went in to his office, realising the days  
events had upset the others more then he could imagine. He was slightly immune to death now, almost numb.   
  
Jo and Jack sat at their desks, sitting next to each other, happy in with their thoughts. Neither of them knew what had really  
happened out there between them, but didn't seem important considering the turn of events with Justin Tanner.   
  
Ben had headed straight to the watch house to check on his kids. He had a strange feeling that he couldn't identify, and needed  
to be with his children right then.   
  
He walked in to find the TV on, but no one watching it. The door had been open. He walked into Emma's room , to find his girls  
playing Monopoly quietly.   
"Where's Josh?" Ben asked with sudden urgency.   
"Watching TV Dad. Why?" asked Madeline, surprised by her father's tone.   
"No he's not!" yelled Ben as he ran out of the room. "JOSH!" he yelled.   
"JOSHUA! Where are you?!"   
Madeline and Emma wandered out and helped look for their little brother. They couldn't understand what the problem was.   
  
After searching every room, every cupboard and every other nook and cranny, Ben remembered the door.   
"Oh Jesus!"   
  
******   
  
Jo and Jack looked up in shock to hear Ben crash into the room.   
"He's Gone! Josh's Gone!"   
He ran to Tom's office.   
"Boss, have you seen Josh?" he asked worriedly.   
"No Stewart, I didn't hear a peep out of them the whole time, they were great. "   
"He's missing! Josh's gone!"   
"Look, there is no reason to believe he isn't okay, he probably..."   
"Why the hell not! Justin was the same age, sex, and was alone as Josh, who is now missing!"   
  
******  
  
Jo and Jack sat in the car, Jo behind the wheel. They had searched all of Mt. Thomas and still seen no sign of Josh   
"This must be killing Ben." said Jo quietly.   
"Yeah, I know. It's kinda different when it is someone you know. A little too close to home." replied Jack. He turned to her, "do  
you think it was the same guy?"   
"I hope not."   
  
******   
  
That night Jo and Jack sat in Jack's room, talking. Tom had sent them both home, refusing to allow them to continue the search  
after what they'd seen that day. He had sent Jo to the hospital on the way home, who had told her not to walk on it too much,  
and it'd be right.   
"I don't get it," said Jo quietly. "How can someone do something like that?"   
"I know. What kinda of a sick mongrel would do something like that?"   
"I dunno know. There's got to have been something we missed you know. Where could he be?"   
  
"We haven't checked Old Hope Road!" said Jack suddenly.   
Jo bolted up, and ran to the phone. She quickly dialled the number of the station.   
  
"Hello, Mt. Thomas Police, Senior Detective Hash...."   
"Peej. it's Jo."   
"Hey Jo what's up."   
"Has anyone gone out to Old Hope Road?"   
"Oh my god. Why didn't we think of that?"   
"Do you want Jack and I to come down to give you a hand?"   
"Nah, I'm under strict orders not to bring you two in."   
"Come on PJ, we can't just sit here all night wondering where Josh is. Couldn't we at least look after the girls while your gone?"  
  
"Alright, I spose..."   
Jo quickly hung up and turned to Jack.   
"We're gonna do some babysitting Jacko!"   
  
********   
  
"Ben, you and me are going bush walking." stated PJ as Ben reappeared from the residence.   
"No, you and I can do nothing...." Ben stuttered, "no way known am I leaving this place with no one to look after Maddy and  
Emma. That's what got me into this mess." replied Ben firmly, a determined glint in his eye.   
  
PJ picked it up, because he'd had that same look when Tom told him not to get involved with the investigation into Maggie's  
murder, the look in Maggie's eyes when he'd told her not to get involved with Barry Craig. And Jack at the bus crash and Jo with  
her love of her discretion. In fact, Mt. Thomas coppers all used that glint regularly. And PJ knew not to cross the line.   
  
"I understand mate, but I got Jo and Jacko coming in to look after them. Come on, let's get rugged up. It's cold out."   
Ben stood up noncommittally. He was in two minds, he had to find Josh, but what about the girls?   
  
Just then the door swung open and Jo and Jack appeared. They came in, and sat at their desks.   
"How are you doing mate?" Jack asked Ben supportively.   
"I dunno. Haven't stopped to think about it yet I spose."   
Jo stood up, "Well, come one you two, you get going then. Jack and I will be fine, and the girls will be safe Ben. You just worry  
about finding Josh, okay?" She squeezed Bens arm, then headed into the residence, Ben and Jack in tow.   
  
"Girls, Jo and Jack are going to stay with you, while PJ and I go out okay?"   
The two girls nodded. transfixed by the screen in front of them.   
He turned, to face Jo and Jack, "don't take your eyes off them, " bit Ben, running out after PJ.   
Jack shrunk back, nervous about what Ben had said.   
  
The two sat on the couch next to the girls, "Hi guys," said Jo smiling.   
Emma turned to face them, "where's Josh gone?"   
"Well... umm.. we don't know yet," started Jo, afraid of upsetting the girls.   
"Then why aren't you out looking for them, like the other cops?" stated Madeline, looking menacingly at Jack.   
  
"Umm... because, we worked all day and um.. the boss wouldn't let us," replied Jack.   
"Why? Aren't you two good coppers. Are you too like trainees, and not allowed to do stuff."   
Jo and Jack tried to hide their annoyance. Emma had just voiced how they had both felt for some time. Jo took a deep breath,  
"No it's not that.."   
"Then why?"   
  
********   
  
"Cool it mate" said PJ watching as the speedometer rose to 90kmph.   
"I have to find him," said Ben gripping the steering wheel tighter. The little red dial climbed to 100kmph.   
"All in good time mate." PJ glanced nervously at the dash- 120kmph.   
"I've got to find him now."   
130kmph   
"If I don't find him... it's my fault he's gone."   
"Come one mate, we don't need to break the sound barrier though."   
"SO you do think it's my fault!" yelled Ben menacingly.   
150kmph.   
"No, Ben I don't. But what the use of speeding to get there. It would help if we are alive when we.... BEN!" yelled PJ grabbing  
the wheel and swinging hurriedly to avoid the incoming truck.   
Ben hit the breaks hurriedly, PJ trying to steer through the 360, and they came to a stop 2 inches from a gum tree.   
Ben placed his head against the steering wheel and just sat there. He turned to PJ, "what if I don't find him PJ, what if he's  
already dead?"   
  
********   
  
"We're hungry!" announce Emma.   
"Okay," said Jack, jumping up. "Come with me, and I'll see what we can find."   
"No!" said Madeline jumping up. "I want MacDonalds!"   
(author's note- yes I know, shameless plugging of my work. I'm a Maccas chick and proud of my green visor!)   
"But you have to go to St. Davids for Maccas." reasoned Jo, "why don't we see what we can find here.   
"No! There's nothing good here!" replied Emma, trying to be difficult. "We won't something special."   
Jo turned to Jack, pleading at him to think of something. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "I'll be back in a sec girls.!" He jumped up and  
ran out the door.   
Jo turned to girls, "okay what do you want to do?"   
"How about... charades!"   
"Umm... okay." Jo groaned. There was nothing she hated more then charades.   
"You go first!" said Madeline slyly.   
"Why don't one of you two go..."   
"No. I definitely think Jo should go first!" giggled Emma.   
"Oh, but I can't think of anything. You girls are much better at that."   
"You don't have to think of anything! We have special cards." Emma jumped up and ran to her room, quickly returning with a  
stack of monopoly money with things written on the back.   
Jo tentatively picked one and looked gloomily at her fate- gymnastics!   
Jo groaned, "can I pick again."   
"Nope!" said Madeline. "Ya gotta do that one!"   
Jo did the standard sport action, then specified, one word. She looked down at her hands, "Jesus" she muttered. Then she  
noticed the relatively large space from the couch to the door.   
"I've got it!" said Jo, secretly glad Stretch wasn't here to see this. She sat down, and attempted a somersault, but her ankle  
didn't like it and she landed flat on her back, in front of a pair of shoes. She looked up to see Jack in front her. Jack grabbed  
her hand, and pulled her up. "Nice!" he said laughing, and she leaned against him for support.   
He turned to the girls.   
"Okay, enough torturing Jo, we got better stuff to do."   
The two girls looked up keenly. "I got the best things possible to eat here. As special as it comes!"   
The two girls ran to Jack, jumping up and down around him, trying to discover what he had that was so excitedly.   
"I've got Tim Tams, I've got coffee scrolls, I've got vanilla slices," he turned to Jo, "all from the personal collection of Tom  
Croydon!"   
Jo gasped. "We're dead!" she whispered ferociously at Jack.   
He whispered back, "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it!"   
He turned to the girls, "but first, you two have to get into your pajamas, and get ready for bed."   
"Aaaawwwhh! But..."   
"No buts," said Jo, realising if she was to gain any credibility, it had to be now, "Come on!" she said herding them into their  
bedrooms.   
Jack looked down at Jo, putting an arm around her, "Tom is going to kill us isn't he."   
Jo leaned against him, "Yep. Let's worry about that tomorrow.... hey wait a minute!"   
Jack looked at her, "what?"   
"I thought the Boss wasn't supposed to eat any of this stuff anymore!"   
  
********   
  
PJ pulled the car onto the road again, glad to be in the drivers seat.   
"What do you reckon mate," asked PJ, "do we start at the same place as last time?"   
"Okay," said Ben subdued.   
PJ wheeled the car to the left, and started to drive down Old Hope Road. They drove in silence for about three minutes.   
"STOP!" yelled Ben suddenly. PJ put his foot on the ground, and Ben jumped out before the car had even stopped. He pulled out  
his gun, as PJ jumped out also.   
"What is it?" called PJ after him.   
"SHHH!" Ben hissed. "I saw Josh, but I saw someone else too!"   
"Okay mate, I'll cover you."   
  
********   
  
Looking at the Stewart couch, it appeared to be a mess of arms and legs and heads. Jack sat to the left, with Jo leaning against  
him. Sitting in Jack's lap, lay Emma, using the arm rest as a pillow. Maddy lay with her legs draping over the end, her head laying  
in Jo's lap. It was a picture perfect sight.   
  
********   
  
Ben and PJ crept up to where the armed man stood watching him carefully. They heard the whimpering of a young boy, "Let me  
go... please let me go...   
I want my Daddy!" the voice cried.   
"SHIT! SHUT UP KID! " yelled an angry voice aggressively. It was clearly the armed man. "Where the hell is Pete. Jesus, he  
should be here by now."   
"Please..." whimpered the unseen child.   
"For God's sakes!" I'll... I'll do something if ya don't shut up.   
Ben turned to PJ, indicating to move up, "Not now..." whispered PJ "let him incriminate himself a bit more. We won't let him lay  
on a finger on Josh, I promise."   
  
"Now where the hell is Pete."   
"Let me go please!" whimpered the boy.   
"No! I can't yet. When Pete comes." the man started to pace around nervously, "you gotta be quiet kid, " he pleaded to Josh.   
  
PJ tried to figure out what was going on. Maybe this guy wasn't the same as the Tanner's kid's killer?   
  
Just then, a rustle came through the bushes.   
"Is that you Pete?" yelled the voice. "Pete!"   
"Yeah!" called a deep grumpy voice.   
"I got the kid, I got him for ya!" said the man.   
"Yeah, I can see that dickhead!" yelled Pete.   
"Now will ya pay me and let me go?" asked the man.   
"Not yet, I wanna do some stuff first. " He hit the man over the head with his rifle.   
  
One, signalled PJ with his fingers.   
Pete kicked the man again. "Now did ya think I'd be paying you twice?" he muttered laughing.   
  
Two, continued PJ.   
  
Pete took two steps and grabbed the arm of Josh.   
  
Three!   
  
"POLICE! Put your hands in the air!" yelled Ben.   
He ran at Pete, jumping on him, and wrestling him to the ground, quickly placing the handcuffs on him. He pushed him into the  
dirt, then turned to check that PJ would grab him. He then handcuffed the other man, who was still lying on the ground. He then  
ran to his son. Josh was sitting against a stump, and as Ben bent down, swung his grubby hands around his neck. Ben lift him up  
and Josh wrapped his legs around his Dad.   
  
The backup had arrived, and they took the two offenders to the divi-van, ready to be taken to St. Davids to be charged. PJ  
swept the area looking for evidence quickly. He turned to one of the St. Davids blokes, "You guys take it from here, this one's a  
little too close to home. We've gotta take the kid back."   
  
With that PJ stepped towards Ben. He gently ruffled Josh's hair. "You gave us a bit of a scare mate,' he said softly. He then  
tapped Ben on the shoulder affectionately, "come one mate. Let's get going."   
  
********   
  
"Hello?" called Tom, as he entered the station that morning.   
"Ben?" he looked around and was greeted by silence. "Jo?"   
He stuck his head in PJ's office, "Jack?"   
He looked in the locker room, and the male toilets. He even ventured into the female toilets, and was relieved that no one was  
there. Tom, annoyed at the lack of people, decided to go to the residence, and see what he could find.   
  
********   
  
*Knock* *Knock*   
Emma woke up with a jolt, and looked around to remember where she was. She leaned over and poked her big sister. Madeline's  
eye's instantly opened her eyes, and sat up.   
"SSHHH!" she hissed at Emma. "They're asleep!" she pointed to their dozing babysitters.   
They both got up cautiously, and headed to the door.   
  
They opened the door and saw Tom standing there.   
"Can I help you?" asked Madeline politely.   
Tom looked at the two girls, Emma with a mess of fluffy blonde hair, decked in a fairy nightie. Madeline was wearing a Winnie  
the Pooh flannel pair of pajamas.   
"Girls, can I come in?"   
"Of course." they turned and headed back to the couch giggling.   
"What does he expect to see?" Madeline whispered.   
"Umm, where's Dad girls?"   
"He isn't back yet."   
"Oh," Tom said as he wandered to the other said of the couch, "where is he.... " he stopped as he saw his two youngest members  
fast asleep. Jack was slouched down, head back, and arm placed on Jo's back, who was asleep on his lap. "Jo! Jack!"   
Jack woke up startled, and saw the boss glaring at him. "Hi Boss," he said quietly, shaking Jo trying to wake her. She looked up,  
at him, "oh, hi, er, we were just... um..."   
"They looked after us last night!" asserted Emma.   
"Yeah, while Dad was out. They were real nice, they got us Tim.."   
Jo jumped up and giving her a 'don't say a word' look."   
"Tim...?" asked Tom.   
"Err, not Tim, Tiny Teddies Boss. There these little biscuit things." said Jack.   
Jo sat up, and kicked the box under the coach. She got up and headed for the kitchen.   
"I take it that Ben isn't back yet?" asked Jack.   
He got up and rubbed his eyes. "You girls want to go get changed for us?"   
"Come on, " said Jo, "Come and show me what you lot want to wear." She herded them into the bedroom, glad to escape Tom.   
  
"So Lawson, is there something going on between you and Parrish. And don't lie to me, I've seen the signs with PJ and Maggie  
before. I'm not blind."   
"Err..." Jack scratched his head, "well... not..."   
"BOSS!"   
The two turned to find PJ at the door.   
"We found Josh, he's with Ben at the hospital. Get the girls so they can go and see him."   
  
******   
  
Jack and Emma walked into the room first, and Emma squeezed his hand tightly as she saw her little brother lying white on the  
bed.   
"It's alright Emma," whispered Jack, "see, there's Daddy."   
She ran to him, as the door swung open and Jo and Madeline walked in. Madeline stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her  
brother also. She turned to Jo, who gave her a discreet nod. She walked to the bed, and held her brother's hand.   
"Hey Josh, we're here."   
  
******   
  
Jo and Jack stood outside the room, looking at what they saw through the glass. Jack had his arm around Jo, and she leaned  
against him. "I wonder what the guy did to poor little Josh."   
"Not much," said Tom, as the two turned around. "The idea was this guy, Adrian Michels, would get the kid, meet some other guy  
Pete Marshall, who would take the kid and do what ever the hell he wanted and then dump the body. PJ and Ben got there before  
Michel's got him.   
"Poor Josh,"   
The three turned to look through the observation glass, and looked in. Ben sat on a seat next to the bed. Emma sat on his knee,  
Maddy next to him, holding Josh's hand. He sat up, eye's sparkling, glad to be with his family again.   
  
******   
  
Two Days later, after things had returned to normal. Tom walked to the fridge, as his officers sat quietly working.   
"Hey, where'd all my food go?"   
Jo and Jack looked at each other, and started to laugh.   
"Hey! Lawson! Parrish! What's so funny? Where's my vanilla slice?"   
  
  
The End  



End file.
